


I Love You Forever And Always

by FandomVulture333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A twist at the end, Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Non Graphic Birth, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Smut, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: Sam and Dean gave their daughter up for adoption 7 years ago to keep her safe from their job. When they go on a hunt seven years later they discover a girl with very similar details to their adopted out daughter. Is this her?





	1. Chapter 1

This was the day that the Winchester brothers had been dreading for the past 9 months. This was the day that Sam had to endure pain from labour for almost 18 hours to have their daughter. The day that Dean had to keep it together as his brother gripped his hand for dear life as the contractions ripped through him. The day that they both had to stay strong as they were able to hold her and talk to her about themselves. The day that they were able to put a cloaking spell on her when they were giving her a bottle. But this was also the day when a couple came into the room with a baby car seat and waited patiently as Sam and Dean said good bye to their own flesh and blood. The day that they cried when they saw her in their arms. The day when the couple said their final thoughts and took the baby away to be a part of their family. This was the day when the Winchester brothers put their daughter up for adoption and she was claimed by her family. The day that shattered their world for doing what was best for her safety.


	2. Chapter 2

“DEAN!” Sam cried out as he felt a trickle of fluids dampen his pants and a shock of pain. He felt hopeless as this was this it for all of them.

“Sam! What’s wrong?”

“My water broke. She’s coming soon.”

“Ok Sammy, lets get you cleaned up and then we’ll get to the hospital.” Dean had packed a bag already and just needed to get Sam into a clean pair of sweatpants before they drove off.

When Dean began to drive him and Sam the silence between them with a few pants from Sam were all that was heard.

“Sam, we are doing the right thing right?” Dean tried to cut the tense mood.

“Dean... She needs this. We all need this.” He grunted for a bit as a contraction came through his body for a bit before subsiding. “I called the family ahead, they will be meeting us soon. Do you want them in the room?”

Dean paused and contemplated his answer, “No not really. I want us to have a few moments alone with her before we say goodbye.”

When Sam found out he was pregnant they both desperately wanted to keep their child. It wasn’t till the call of hunting came back and the itch was too hard to scratch. Dean had found out about demons getting ready to capture the child and was fortunate enough to slay them before they could leave their hosts. Other than that, Sam had been kept in the bunker only to leave for doctors appointments and adoptive counseling meetings.

The adoption plan was simple. Closed and the identity of the chosen family a secret. It was all to protect their daughter from the life they had been living since childhood.

When the hospital room was ready for use Sam and Dean had been escorted into it and Sam was hooked up to machines and an IV drip. He was examined and they found that he was 3 centimeters dilated and 90% effaced.

“Did you want an epidural?” The doctor asked as she was throwing out the used exam gloves.

Sam looked at Dean for some advice but all he got was a shrug, 

“Sam this is whatever you want to do.”

Sam grimaced at another contraction and then replied, “Yes I would like one please.”

The doctor then wrote down some notes and told them that someone would be here shortly. When the door closed Sam and Dean looked at each other with wet eyes trying incredibly hard not to cry.

“She’ll be loved right?” Sam pleaded with his brother.

Dean couldn’t really look at him that moment and had to walk away and out of the room for some air. Sam let out a few sobbing breaths in that moment. They hated that they had to do this. Their life was not meant for a family. If they decided to try to start one again they could but it would be hard. Sam was pushing into his thirties now and mens fertility declined drastically for carriers after 33. 

It would be a few minutes later that the epidural was injected and Sam’s lower half went numb. It felt relieving as he could sleep till he had to push, the pressure was there but not the pain. Dean walked back in an hour later and saw his brother asleep and walked over to the chair next to his bed and slid his hand into Sam’s and stroked it.

Sam stirred and looked at his brother with a sad smile.

“She’s almost here, I can feel it.”

Dean couldn’t look at his brother for a moment and then kissed his forehead. “Do you want me to get the doctor?”

“She came in about 30 minutes ago. Im 100% effaced and 8 centimeters dilated. I can feel her though.” He looked down at his belly where he had homed their daughter for the past 9 months and placed a palm on it. He was going to miss her so much being snug inside him but they would get a few moments with her once she was born before the parents came to get her.

It wasn’t long after that the urge to push began and Sam was readied into position. Dean was motioned to be at Sam’s side and let his brother grab his hand and helped him curl forward as he pushed their daughter into the world.

“Dean... I don’t want to do this anymore.” Sam whimpered as he took a break. This was breaking Dean’s heart more than Sam’s. He hated that they hadn’t taken the extra steps to prevent this. They wish they had found out sooner and maybe could have terminated the pregnancy. Sam was too far along when they found out so the only options at that point were adoption or keeping the baby.

“Sam look at me, I’m right here. We can do this together. We can do this for her.” Dean coached his brother into the next contraction.

It wasn’t long after that their daughter was delivered and Dean was allowed to cut the cord and they heard her angry squawks as she was cleaned and measured by the nurses. Sam tried to phase it out but he couldn’t and had to listen and stare as they passed her bundled up in his arms.

He took a good look at her and tried so hard not to cry as she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. The perfect combination of him and his brother was in his arms as a living, breathing baby. They had a name picked out for her but they kept it to themselves as they didn't want the adoptive parents to know if she ever got found.

Dean came over to look at his baby girl and a single tear streamed from his eye as he remembered that this would be the first and last time that they ever saw their daughter alive. Then he remembered that he needed to get the spell ready for their daughter’s protection from all things evil.

A nurse brought over a bottle and gave it to Sam and was able to get her to drink from it as Dean muttered the spell next to her and drew a symbol on her forehead in blessed water and saw it glow when it was completed.

They were able to have her for another few hours before the adoption counselor came in.

“The parents are ready to see her. Are you?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, “Can we have a few more moments with her? We don’t want to say good bye right away.” Sam asked. “Please give us another fifteen minutes.” Dean begged.

The counselor nodded and then walked out.

“We need to say our goodbyes Dean.” Sam sighed.

“I know, I want to say them first.” Dean huffed as his daughter was handed to him. He held her close as she opened her eyes to show them the green with flecks of hazel. She had Dean’s freckles and Sam’s hair and just looking at her was killing Dean inside.

“Darling, we love you so much. We hate that we are doing this because family sticks together no matter what. But in our life we can’t keep you, we worry about keeping you safe. We want you to have the best life possible and thats why we are giving you away. We love you so much and it kills us to do this. We’re really sorry. We won’t forget you.” Dean kissed his daughters head and then passed her back to Sam.

“Baby,” He grazed his thumb over her cheek, “We wish we could take you with us and try to leave this life that we have. Its just too hard to do this,” Sam looked at Dean and he nodded, “ Mary Beth Winchester we love you so much. We put a protection spell on you to keep you safe. We hope that you don’t find us in the future. We don’t need you looking for us. We are doing this so you can have the best life possible. We love you.” 

A tear drop fell on her face and then the adoptive parents came in and Sam handed them their daughter and they saw her be placed into a car seat and then whisked away and the door shut.

The brothers wanted this cold relationship with the adoptive parents. They didn’t want to know about them and they didn’t want them to know about the brothers. This was held as a very business like deal. They knew that the parents were normal, apple pie life from what they saw but that was it.

A few days later Sam was discharged and they both left the hospital without their daughter and with holes in their hearts. They got back to the bunker and didn’t say a word to each other. Just separated to their bedrooms and then drank copious amounts of alcohol to sleep off their depression. They hated that their daughter wouldn’t be able to keep the name that they chose for her. Mary Beth Winchester, after two of some of the greatest women in their lives. 

They would never see her grow up, no first words, no steps, no first day of school and no first boyfriends. But they also hoped no monsters and nothing horrible happening. The only thing they hoped for is that she would be happy and healthy and have that normal life they wish they could have. While not being able to keep her, they were at least happy that one Winchester would be around after they are gone by stabbing or a gun shot wound. At least one last Winchester would still be kicking it after all this time.


	3. Seven Years Later...

Sam and Dean were on a hunt in Wyoming and had managed to catch and kill the demon that was killing parents and stealing their children. When the authorities came and helped count the kids and locate any other family members, Dean noticed one of them and couldn’t help but stare. 

He was looking at a little girl that had chestnut brown hair, green eyes, freckles and plump lips. She had blood on her face from a backsplash and was wearing a blue dress and was in a lot of distress. He walked over to her and knelt down to her level, capturing her in his presence.

“Hey sweetheart, are you ok?” Dean asked as sweet and softly as he could.

“No,” the girl cried, “My mommy and daddy are dead and I have no one like these people.”

“I’m sure we can find you your family somewhere that can take you.”

“No, I’m adopted and my mom and dad didn’t take me to meet any family so I don’t have anyone.” She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

Dean tried really hard not to think illogically and hope that this is their long lost daughter.

“Sweetie, breathe with me ok,” The girl let go of him and looked into his eyes, “I’m going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer as best as you can. Can you do that for me?”

She nodded yes and sniffled a little.

“Good, first what is your name?”

“Josie Lorenzo,”

“When is your birthday?”

“August 10th 2015.”

Dean tried really hard to focus as their daughter was born on that day and he remember that he faintly heard the adoptive parents wanted to name the baby Josie as they took her out of the room.

“Josie, I’m going to ask if you can come with me. I want to apply as your guardian till we find family. Is that ok?”

Josie sniffed and nodded with a tear coming down her face, just like how Dean cries. She went in to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the warmth of her, hoping this was their long lost daughter. He got up and carried her to the police and explained what he was doing and they let him take her away and he placed her in the back of the Impala and got her a blanket, a drink of water and a snack bar to keep her calm and safe. Dean then texted Sam to come over and talk to him and Josie.

When Sam came over Dean went and hugged him and held him tight, “I think this is Mary Beth in the car. I know it sounds crazy but give me a minute to explain.”

Sam backed away in shock and disgust that Dean would even try to talk about their daughter like that. They hadn’t mentioned her or her name in over seven years. He had never wanted to hit him so hard in his life for bringing this up.

“What are you talking about Dean?” He became very angry.

“Sammy listen I need you to see her and talk to her. She has no other family because she was adopted and her birthdate is August 10th 2015 and she has your hair and my eyes, freckles and lips. They named her Josie which is a name that I remember the family wanted to call her. Please just look at her, I’m claiming guardianship for her since she has no family.”

“Dean you are being ridiculous but since we have her I’ll look.” Sam was fuming from what his brother was trying to do right now.

Dean opened the car door and nudged Josie to wake up from the nap she was taking and looked at Dean with confusion at his smile. “I want you to meet Sam my partner.” She blinked and then scooched up and looked at Sam and then Sam’s fury died and he took a good look at her and wanted to cry.

She was the spitting image of Dean and his hair type and colour matched his own. She was beautiful in ever sense and Sam couldn’t help but tear up. Josie was confused but for some reason when she looked at them closer then she asked,

“Are you my real parents? I came from one of your tummy’s?”

Sam nodded and she climbed out of the car and gave him a hug and they both started to cry. “Mary Beth Winchester we never thought we’d see you again.”

“Its ok daddy, its ok. I came from you didn’t I?”

“Yes Mary you did.” Sam released her and wiped her tears from her face, “I gave birth to you and now I can have you back. We loved you always and forever. We never stopped looking for you and I’m sorry I had to give you up. It was the worst thing I had ever done.”

“Its ok now daddy, we can be a family now. I know you love me and I know you wanted to keep me. My other mommy and daddy said that you couldn’t keep me because of your jobs and that you wanted me safe. That’s how I know you loved me, you wanted me safe. I want to be safe with you now. Please let me come home with you.”

Sam looked at Dean and then Dean wrapped his arms around the both of them and silently thanked God that he and Sam can have their daughter back and be a family with all three of them. Together and forever, always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next part of the Winchester brother's lives with Mary Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been trying to finish this for a while and I finally did. Thank you all for the kudos and I hope you enjoy this next part.

It had been months since Sam and Dean found their long lost daughter and the three of them couldn’t be happier together. She shed her name of Josie and became Mary Beth Winchester with her father’s kick ass attitudes. The brothers had since able to keep her legally since no there were no other families that even came close to claiming her after her adoptive parents were declared deceased.

Once she came home to the bunker and was settled into a room with the leftover possessions that she had, things were looking up for once for Sam and Dean. Even their flames had been rekindled a bit. When Mary was given up, all sexual contact between the two of them were gone. They never looked at each other sexually again. It wasn’t really a romantic relationship the two of had when Mary was conceived. Sometimes just because they may have been in a rut or needed a release they would have sex. It was never more than casual, even when Sam was pregnant. They knew what they were doing was taboo but as long as the paternity of Mary was kept secret from the monsters then they hoped they wouldn’t trace it back to them. Sam didn’t even want Mary to know that her father’s were brothers. They both didn’t want her to know that she is the product of casual screwing but recently she sparked something in the two of them.

 

“Mary! Dinner is ready.” Dean hollered down the hall from the kitchen, he finished making her a bacon cheeseburger slider and fries for her meal. It was adorable how she had Dean’s greasy food appetite and scoffed at Sam eating salads. It did make Dean tear up when she said she preferred cake over pie, but it was also cause sometimes the pies would be made with ingredients that she was allergic to.

“I smell BACON!!!” She squealed as she ran down and tackled her father.

Sam came down the hall a second later to find his burger too and they all sat down and began their meal. Mary would always make a OMG DELICIOUS face whenever she had Dean’s burgers. It was pretty clear who’s side of the family she resembles and sometimes that made Sam a little sad.

Mary was purely daddy’s little girl from her looks, eating habits, to music, and when she warmed up to it even Dean’s collecting of weapons for hunting. After things got settled Mary asked Dean if he could teach her how to use a gun and a knife, while amused, he delayed till she asked if she could just help clean the weapons which was a fair compromise, till she loaded a bullet and shot at a target through the chest. Now he was just impressed and said we can do a little at a time but nothing to big or heavy.

When dinner was done and Sam had put their daughter to bed he went to Dean’s room and sat on his bed and got his brother’s attention by just looking at him with lust in his eyes. Dean hadn’t seen those eyes look at him like that for seven years. They couldn’t believe that they hadn’t touched each other like that in seven years. It was shortly after finding out that they were pregnant that they halted sex as Sam had no desire after some spotting occurred and he was terrified of it happening again.

Now that Sam had caught his brother’s attention he stroked Dean’s face and led his hand down his chest and lower to Dean’s jeans button. He thumbed it a little before popping open the fly and slipping a finger in between the waistband of Dean’s boxers, tugging them down a little. Sam didn’t get very far before his lips were devoured by his brother’s.

Their tongues tangled each other intensely for a moment before Dean stripped off Sam’s shirt and kissed his chiseled, trimmed chest. It wasn’t long before the rest of their clothes were off and they looked at each other figuring out who would bottom. But it wasn’t just that that Sam wanted. Sam wanted to try for another baby with Dean being the carrier. Dean had never been tested before but they might as well practice.

“I want to top this time. I deserve it after what happened last time.”

Dean looked into Sam’s eyes and complied as he curled down on the bed and readied for missionary. He never really cared for bottom but when he did it for Sam this was his favorite position. He loved it when he felt the closeness of his little brother pumping into him like he would to a woman. It would only ever be Sam to hold him like this. He could have any woman in the world but he would want Sam as his man.

They didn’t have a lot of lube as most of it had spoiled except for one packet from a strip club they went to a year back that Dean kept in his night stand for the return of moments. Sam was able to rip it open and put a little on Dean’s hole and teased a finger before adding more and stretching him open to the point of comfortability. Then he slathered up himself and guided himself whiles’t looking into his brothers eyes, watching for any discomfort. It was a lot to bare as he felt the tightness engulfed his cock with intense heat before he tried to move, but then Dean grabbed him quickly.

“Wait,” Sam paused, “Are you doing what I think you are doing?” Sam’s face made a guilty look before Dean smiled, “I knew it, kiss me and do it.”

Sam’s face lit up and then he started to pump into his brother, knowing that Dean was on board with this. It had been too long since they had shared a bed like this and now it was heated and passionate, not a casual fuck. They wanted another baby, a sibling for Mary, and another shot at being a parent. Finding Mary was one thing and now they wanted to celebrate.

Sam started to shudder a bit as he was getting closer and could see that Dean was too. Dean always made a certain face when he was about to come and Sam wanted to make sure that his brother would remember this. Just as he was about to unload himself inside his brother, he grabbed Dean’s legs and tucked them behind his back and did his best to suck his brother into an orgasm as he pulled Dean into him, getting ready for the next part of their lives.

“Oh fuck!” Dean came first and Sam was lucky enough to catch it into his mouth and swallow it down as best he could before letting go and then grabbing Deans hips and thrusting him on his cock. It was becoming too much to bare and then Sam came harder than he had in a long time. Beads of sweat were dripping down his face, back, and chest as he tried desperately to catch his breath from the high of climax.

Sam didn’t know it but Dean was just staring at him in awe that he made his little brother come that hard. Dean felt that that was a good sign and that maybe they did just make another baby.

 

4 weeks later

 

Dean was waiting on the edge of the toilet, waiting to see if the pregnancy test was going to be positive or negative. He had been feeling off for a while and had told Sam about his symptoms, he immediately went to the pharmacy and got Dean a test and decided to wait outside the bathroom for the results. They had hoped this would be it for them. They had even prayed for this because they wanted to try again. Dean was in his early forties and they knew that this would be a high risk pregnancy. But when they were having the sex it never crossed their minds.

Sam took a deep breath and then heard the door click open. He turned to see his brother’s eye welling up with tears, he feared the worst. Then Dean gave the test to Sam and it had a plus sign on it. Sam gasped and looked at Dean, becoming a blubbering mess at the same time and then dropped it and then embraced his brother tightly, both of them choking up and shaking.

“We did it. Sam we did it, Mary is going to have a sibling.” Dean cried. He hated all things chick flick but in this case when they didn’t even know he was a carrier or if they wouldn’t be able to have another baby, he let himself cry tears of joy.

They kissed each other and then Sam placed a hand on where their precious cargo was safely tucked away and could feel so much love for their new baby. He had never been more happy about a baby in his life than this moment.

“We are doing this Dean. I can’t believe we are. But we need to stop hunting right now. We need to keep mini Winchester safe.” Sam held Dean’s head so he could understand how serious this was, “We need to get you to see a doctor and you keep you’re appointments too. I’m going to make the appointment now. I love you Dean.” He kissed the top of Dean’s head with a smile.

 

20 weeks later

 

“Alright guys, we are going to see how the little one is today.” Dr. Kenny said as he squeezed gel onto Dean’s exposed distended belly before getting the transducer wand gliding over it. It took a second before he found Sam and Dean’s baby, “You can look now.”

Sam and Dean turned to look at the screen that showed a wiggling baby that was safely nestled inside it father. They were trying so hard not to cry, seeing their child properly for the first time.

“Did you want to know the sex of the baby?”

“Yes please.” Sam replied, holding Dean’s hand gently.

The doctor glided the wand for a bit before he said, “Congratulations, its a boy.”

Dean was trying hard not to choke up like his brother was. He always wanted a little boy that would look like him and he would proudly share his Baby with when he got older.

“Did you have any names in mind? Something tells me you do.”

Dean licked his lips before touching the screen, “Yeah I did, Tucker. His name will be Tucker Winchester.”

 

When they got home from the doctors, Sam and Dean were greeted by their daughter Mary as she ran towards them. She jumped into Sam’s arms and then slid over to give Dean a hug, being mindful of his belly. She placed a hand on it and asked, “So what is it? A brother or sister?”

Dean smiled and looked at Mary, “You are going to have a little brother. We are naming him Tucker John Winchester.”

Mary squealed and gave her dad and even more snug hug, still being careful of where her brother was growing.

“Daddy, when will he be here?”

“Not for a few more months. But I promise he will be here safely. You can be present when he’s born if you want?”

“Ok Daddy, I will be ready when he’s born.” She gave Dean a peck on the cheek and skipped away to her toys in the library.

Sam and Dean got up and hugged each other with some tears in their eyes, “So a boy huh?” Dean’s voice cracked.

They let go of each other and Sam placed his palms on Dean’s belly, “Didn’t you want a boy before Mary?”

“Yeah I did, a strong handsome boy. I guess we are getting him now in a few months.” Then something sparked in Dean’s mind, “What about Cas? Shouldn’t he know what’s going on?”

Castiel was still their friend and hadn’t been in contact with them since Mary moved in. Heaven was working on protecting the last of the angels still alive and he was looking for ones and trying to convince them to return.

“Cas will come when he needs us. But if you really want I can call him for us, Dean.” And Sam whipped out his cell phone and pressed the dial button and Castiel picked it up.

“Hey Cas can you come over for a second, Dean and I have some news we want to share with you.” Sam said, then the lights flickered and Castiel was behind Dean. Sam hung up the phone and looked at Dean so he knew. 

“Hello Dean, is there-” Castiel started but then Dean turned around and Castiel stopped talking and his eyes grew wide, “When did this happen?”

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and brought him closer, “Well we wanted to talk about this with you. See, Dean and I had a daughter seven years ago and we had to give her up for adoption to save her from our jobs.”

“Ok, go on.”

“Well we found her a few months ago and we found her on a case where her parents had been killed. We were able to claim her because she had no other family and we now take care of Mary Beth as her parents. She figured it out after looking at us that we were her parents. She was told she was adopted.”

“Hmm, go on.”

“Well Sam and I wanted to try for another and so now I am having a boy.” Dean finished with a cheesy smile.

Castiel looked tired and very annoyed, “You do realize that what you have done is wrong and because you alerted me, Heaven will now know too.” 

“Cas! We didn’t call you here for a judgement call on our lives. Mary was unplanned and we dealt with that. Tucker here was planned and we want him badly. Don’t reveal this to any of the angels for goodness sake.” Dean growled. He didn’t want to be judged by his friend whom he hadn’t seen in months. Castiel had no right to judge when he had done so much wrong in his existence. Dean could feel his blood pressure rising and he tried to control it by taking some deep breathes. Then Sam got involved,

“Cas, leave us be if you are going to be like this. Dean is aged past the point of a regular pregnancy and we pray that this baby comes safely and healthy. If you are going to stress him out then go. We chose this for us and for Mary. Just go now.”

Castiel was very taken aback by how defensive the two brothers were being towards their unborn son. He flew as fast as he could away so they wouldn’t have to be in his presence for much longer.

Sam took Dean to their bedroom and got Dean to lie down and helped him get his shoes off and put lavender in the diffusor to help his brother. He helped him breathe to calm down and count to ten while holding him and then when his brother felt more at ease, Sam let go.

“Sammy, please don’t leave me.” Dean was trying not to sound desperate.

Sam could hear how crushed he was by his best friend’s words. He wanted to make everything go away but he couldn’t. He and Dean chose to do this again and they wanted to keep their son. Hell they even gave up hunting. Well Dean did, Sam every now and then would do a salt n’ burn or help out with another hunter. He did it shamefully in secret, especially since they pledged to stop once they had conceived.

“Dean I’m just going out to get you a drink of water. I’ll be right back.” He came over and gave Dean a kiss on the lips and a gentle stroke on his cheek, “I love you Dean, no one can break us apart. We have been through everything together and we will get through this. We will have our son and we will be a happy family. I promise that.” Then Sam got up to get Dean’s drink and closed the door behind him, leaving Dean in his heartbreak. He hoped that Castiel would turn around before their son was born.

 

16 weeks later (Birthdate)

 

Dean had been trying hard to breathe as he felt contractions throughout his body. He was happy that his and Sam’s son was coming today but he couldn’t believe Sam had to do this once.

“You are lucky I consented to this. How did you do this Sammy?” Dean clenched his teeth.

“Dean I had an epidural, I know you really wanted a home birth but if this is too much for you-”

“No hospitals, I want a home birth with you, Mary and Lisa Jane with us. Have you called her yet?”

“I did, she should be here in a few.” Lisa Jane was the midwife they hired for this birth. She had experience with delivering babies for hunters but none for men. She had learned the advanced basics of male pregnancies as well as getting some numbers for help if she needed.

Dean got into their bed, that had been prepped for the delivery, and laid down and took a deep breathe. He placed his hands on his belly, feeling it contract under him, and letting all the memories flood back to him of his son growing in him and making his belly his home for the past 40 weeks. He felt Sam sit next to him and grabbed his hand for comfort.

“Soon Dean, Tucker will be here soon.” He patted his hand.

Mary had come in the room now and saw her father covered in beads of sweat, she was scared for him.

“Daddy, are you ok? Is this Tucker’s doing?”

Dean gasped for air and then got it under control before he spoke to his daughter, “Mary its ok sweetie, my body is getting ready to get Tucker out of me. It just really hurts and I’m not used to this. But your papa had to do this too when you were born. The only thing is that he had pain relief and I don’t have any.”

It wasn’t long before Lisa Jane came over and Dean’s water had broken at the same time. The pain had reached its peak and he finally screamed. Mary was now terrified for her father and Sam had to comfort her.

“Honey its ok, I know Daddy is in pain but soon Tucker will be here and then he won’t be in pain anymore. But what you can do for him is help him stay calm and coach him through this. He is about to start pushing soon and he needs you like he needs me here. Can you do that?” Sam calmly said to their daughter.

“Yes Papa I can.” Mary nodded.

“Sam come here! Tucker wants out now!” Dean groaned as his legs fell to the sides as Lisa examined him, “Please come behind me like we agreed.”

Sam went and sat behind Dean and held his hands as he started pushing their son out.

“God this is horrible!” Dean cried out, trying really hard not to swear in front of Mary.

“He’s crowning right now, its going to hurt a lot more now.” Lisa said as she watched the baby come out.

It wasn’t long after that Dean was able to get the head out, “Oh god that was painful.” He panted in pain before pushing more. 

Mary was just watching as she witnessed the birth of her brother, “Come on Daddy, I want to meet my brother. Push him out!” She cheered him on.

It helped cause then there were cries and Lisa held up Tucker, wriggling around and not being shy about his sex. Sam slowly shifted as Tucker was placed on Deans chest and they both cried as they looked at their newborn son for the first time.

“He’s so handsome Dean, we did an amazing job.” He watched Dean hold their son and let him begin to nurse as he delivered the placenta and then helped cut the cord once it stopped pulsing.

After Tucker finished nursing, Lisa took him and cleaned him up and then she and Sam helped Dean to shower off the birth and sweat. Once he was done they settled back into the cleaned off bed and Mary came over to see her brother better, “Hi Tucker, I’m your big sister Mary Beth. We have all been waiting so long for you.” She kissed the top of his head and they all watched as he opened his eyes to reveal that they were the same as Mary’s.

“That’s how we know he’s one of us. He has your hair and freckles and my nose and-” Then Tucker smiled and showed his dimples, “He has my dimples” Sam smiled 10 miles wide.

“Im happy we have him now. We can be the family we have always wanted.” Dean was happy for once in his life, “We love you forever and always Tucker.”

“Forever and always” Sam repeated.


End file.
